


Aurora

by LeoValdezo



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Henley, Control Freak Daniel Atlas, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gen, Jack is a Little Shit, Las Vegas, Magic, Magic Tricks, Merritt's Mind Tricks, Movie: Now You See Me, Romance, Sarcasm, Sleight of Hand, Strong Female Characters, The Eye, magic show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoValdezo/pseuds/LeoValdezo
Summary: "The closer you think you are, the less you'll actually see." ----- In which five individual magicians are brought together in order to put on the biggest show that the word has ever seen. ----- "You're on, Superman.""Whatever you say, Princess.""God, we could provide electricity to an entire nation with all the tension cracking between you two.""Shut up, Merritt or I'll make your wallet disappear; literally.""Well, I see why he likes you."





	

_** ** _

* * *

 

_**INTRO** _

* * *

" _You're on, Superman._ "

" _Whatever you say, Princess._ "

" _God, we could provide electricity to an entire nation with all the tension cracking between you two._ "

" _Shut up, Merritt or I'll make your wallet disappear; literally._ "

" _Well, I see why he likes you._ "

* * *

This is the story of how Aurora Lancaster and Jack Wilder fell for each other while putting on one of the greatest magic shows the world has ever seen.

* * *

_**Cast** _

Phoebe Tonkin _as_ **Aurora Lancaster**


End file.
